


illicit affairs

by sprqhollow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Mild Language, bi sukki, lesbian kya, so are azula and mai, sokka is mentioned, thats it for now, will add tags as I go on, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprqhollow/pseuds/sprqhollow
Summary: Kya and Lin have been in love with each other since they were young but they have trouble telling themselves and each other that
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Past Sokka/Suki, kya II & suki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. preface

So I saw this [tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJa9DHE1/) and it inspired me to write this :) every chapter title will most like be a song off folklore by taylor swift (or any taylor swift song but im gonna try and stick to just folklore) so i recommended you go listen to the album to get the feel. Also the fic is sorta modern everything is the same but they have phones and stuff for the sake of the story

also im making a [kyalin playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0B2b5O1qlIlyEDFaRDNtcK?si=SI_IWURuQPiJkzc3DzBcRQ) for inspiration as i write this, you can leave suggestion for the playlist if you'd like :)

im posting this now but the first chapter should be out by next week (hopefully wednesday) I just need to do some adjustments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my
> 
> [tumblr](https://sprqhollow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and this is my
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sprqhollow)
> 
> if you wanna reach out and be friends


	2. epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kya and lin realize something about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is just them finding out they're sapphic :)
> 
> also for the story were gonna say bumi and izumi are 2 years older than kya then lin/tenzin are one year younger, sorry if the formatting is weird im still getting use to posting on here  
> 

**_Only twenty minutes to sleep_ **

**_But you dream of some epiphany_ **

**_Just one single glimpse of relief_ **

**_To make some sense of what you've seen_ **

**_─────────────────────────_ **

Kya always knew she was different. First off she was the avatar’s daughter but that never really phased her or anyone. But the thing that always bothered her was the fact that when her friends and schoolmates would talk about boys she never felt the feelings they talked about. Kya thought there was something wrong with her but pushed it down and decided not to think or talk about it. That was until she was 15 and had felt the feelings that all the other girls felt except it was with a guy, it was with a girl. Kya didn’t know what these feelings meant because her whole life she was told girls were supposed to like boys and not girls, so kya went to the one person she could trust and who might actually have an answer for her, her aunt Suki. She grabbed her phone and immediately texted her.

Suki💚  
_hey suki_

_I need to talk to you and ask you something_  
_Of course kid_  
_Whats up?_  
_Anything wrong?_

_No nothing wrong its just…._

Kya didn't know what to say. She sat there in silence trying to figure out what to say, how to say it.

Suki💚

_I'd feel more comfortable talking about this in person._

_Is there any chance you're free any time soon?_  
_Im free next wednesday_  
_Is that good with you?_

_Yes we can meet up somewhere after_  
_I get out of school i just need to let my parents know_  
_Sounds great_  
_we can go to the_  
_coffee shop a few_  
_blocks away from_  
_my apartment_  
_Sound wonderful_  
_See you there_

Kya felt slightly more relaxed knowing she had more time to figure out how to tell her aunt suki that she likes girls and for advice on it and how to deal with it. She decided to ask Suki because even though her and uncle Sokka broke up while she was still very young, they were still super close and Suki was still considered family. Kya was also always really close to Suki, so she knew she could trust her not to tell anyone, plus she was super smart so she had to know how to answer. Kya assured herself.

The week went on and Kya still hasn't figured out how to put into words what she was feeling or how to ask Suki. She spent the next four nights leading up to the day she was supposed to talk to her aunt up late thinking about how to word her feelings. She had stayed up thinking for a while already but something about it being the tuesday before she was meeting Suki got her thinking about how she’d tell Bumi and Tenzin or Izumi or Lin she was close with all of them but she was scared of how they'd react if she told them. Would they hate her? Would they stop talking to her? More important how would her parents react. She was worried, she started overthinking everything and almost convinced herself to cancel on Suki and just push these feelings down and not think of them and completely ignore them, after all isn't that what the southern water tribe did anyway. They all pushed their feelings down letting them bottle up and never talking about them. But then a little voice in her told her no that's not how someone should live their life, no one should have to hide who they are no matter what. By the time she calmed herself down and decided not to cancel on Suki she glanced at the clock and realized it was 3am Shit she thought to herself she hadn't realized how late it got. She immediately tried to get herself to sleep because she knew she had a long day ahead of her but her brain kept her up for a least another half hour.

The next morning she got up as normal and got ready for school (well not really normal she was more nervous that day for obvious reasons) The school day seemed to drag on, it seemed way longer than usual. It was most likely due to the fact that she was about to talk to Suki someone about her feelings. She was distracted all day and could hardly pay attention (which got her in trouble a few times but she didn't really care) Then finally the school day ended and she made her way to the coffee shop it wasn't that far from her school so she decided to walk, Izumi offered her a ride but she declined she liked walked plus she needed some more time to figure out what exactly she was gonna say. She got to the coffee shop, found a table and texted Suki she was there  
_Suki💚_  
_Im here_  
_You close yet?_  
_I'm on my way_  
_I should be there in less_

_than 10 minutes_  
_Ok_  
_I ordered for you_

Kya ordered for her and for Suki, knowing she got the same thing everytime. After she ordered Kya started getting more nervous all over again. All of her worries came back, all the things she pushed down the night before were coming back and she felt like she was suffocating. She quickly ran to the restroom before anyone could see her. In there she splashed her face with water to try and calm herself, she did some breathing techniques she saw in an article a few weeks back. After a few minutes she finally calmed herself down and assured herself everything would be fine. She stepped out and found her way back to her table, then she spotted Suki and waved at her to come over. The younger girl immediately wrapped the other in a hug, it had been a while since they’d seen each other given the fact that Suki was constantly working.

The two girls talked and caught up with each other, this made Kya feel better. It made her feel comfortable and nice. Their drinks came and they talked a little more, then a silence felt over them. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything but Kya knew she had to say.

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” Suki asked sweetly

“Oh right”  
“Uhhh, So uh…” Kya stammered trying to get the words out  
“I…uhh, I. uuuh”

“Oh spirits, are you pregnant”

“Oh no. never” Kya responded immediately’ “ No what I wanted to say was that… I think I like girls. In a romantic way not in I wanna be you kinda way” she stammered out

“Oh” was all Suki could say

She hates me. I just know it, Kya thought, she buried her face in her hands unsure if she'd be able to look Suki in the eyes again. Suki noticed and immediately appeared next to her “Oh honey that's wonderful, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me”

“So you don't hate me” was the only thing Kya could get out

“Spirits no” Suki practically shouted “I could never hate you for who you love plus that would be very hypocritical of me” Kya looked at her confused. Suki returned to her seat and explained to Kya that she was bi. She also explained to Kya what bisexual, lesbian, gay and other words meant. The younger girl felt relieved, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “You know Mai is a lesbian” Suki said snapping her out of her trance, Kya could have sworn she blushed but she ignored it”

“Wait, what but I thought she dated Zuko” Mai was another friend of her parents. Just like Suki she had known Mai almost her whole life. She was under the impression Mai was into women due to the fact that all the stories she heard from when her parents were younger Mai and Zuko were together.

“She only dated him because Ozai and her dad were big dicks.and basically forced them.” she paused “You know if you have any question you can ask her she might be able to help you slightly better than I can.” Once again Kya felt the weight lift off her shoulders, it felt nice knowing that she had someone she could talk to and relate to (even if they weren't anywhere near her age) They talked for another hour and a half longer, Kya happier than she had felt in a while. Suki offered to drive her home and the younger girl agreed because it was getting dark. Before she got out of the car and said her goodbyes Kya hugged Suki and thanked her for everything. Suki also reassured her that Aang and Katara would love and accept her and that she wouldn't tell anyone because she should be able to come out on her own when she felt ready plus she knew just how stress it can be trying to figure self out especially when you were still pretty young, like Kya was. Kya thanked her once again and got out feeling happy and more herself than ever.

Over the next few months Kya became more comfortable with herself. She texted Mai to get advice and come out which helped her out a lot. Exactly 6 months after that day in the coffee shop with Suki, she came out to her parents. Suki was right her parents took it amazingly and her dad even explained that when he was kid that he was taught that it didn't matter who you loved and that he would love her no matter what and Kya almost cried all those worries from 6 months ago seemed so small and stupid now but she couldnt be happier now and it showed in her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lin was always fascinated with the older girl, she always wanted to be with her. Lin always thought it was because Kya was close to her in age and she just wanted friends who were girls instead of having to be with Bumi and Tenzin all the time. Yeah Izumi was there but Izumi was almost four years older than her and she really never felt the connection she felt with Kya. Ever since Lin was little she felt close to Kya and on the days their parents would hang out Kya and Lin were attached at the hip there was no one who could separate them. Even when they were not physically together they were constantly talking whether that be on the phone or just texting. The younger girl loved Kya lots but just not in the way she originally thought.

Lin was 15 when she first realized that her feelings and connection with Kya might be more than just platonic. It was the younger girls first year of high school and the school was throwing some sort of dance as a welcome to all the new students and welcome back to all returning students Lin had no intention of going, for one she didn't really like parties it was always too many people. Secondly she didn't want to have to wear a dress, third of all she didn't have anyone to go with, it's like she wanted to go with anyone anyways. Kya found this out and was not gonna let her best friend not experience at least one dance in her entire whole high school career especially this one. The next day Kya spotted Lin during lunch and went straight to her, Lin she her coming and immediately scooted over because most days the older girl would have lunch with her. When Kya got closer Lin noticed a look in her eyes, a look Kya only got when she was determined to do something. Lin got slightly nervous but brushed it off figuring it had nothing to do with her. Kya then sat next to her and smiled sweetly at her, Lin smiled back. Sure she didn’t usually smile but she couldn't help it, the waterbender’s smile was contagious.

“Soooo, a little birdy told me that you aren't going to the welcoming dance” Kya stated almost immediately  
“Of course, I'm not going you know I hate going to parties or anywhere where there’s large groups of people”

“But Lin, you need to go it's your first high school dance, its tradition” Kya insisted

“No I’m not going, plus even if I did go I don't have a date and aren't you supposed to bring a date to these things”

“You don't need to have a date you know” Kya paused thinking about her next sentence carefully. “Fine if having a date is such a deal breaker for you I’ll be your date” Lin’s heart started beating faster at the thought of Kya being her date and she didn't know why.

“No. I'm not budging, I’m not going to the stupid dance”

“Please, for me” Kya begged “I’ll pay for your ticket plus you dont need to wear a dress” the older girl added that last part knowing that Lin hated wearing dresses unless absolutely necessary. Lin was about to decline again until she faced Kya and saw her pouting, Lin looked her in her eyes and she couldn't say no. Not when those beautiful blue eyes were staring at her and pointing.

“Fine, I’ll go” the younger girl sighed defeated “But you owe me big time”

Kya threw her arms around Lin “YAY, I swear you wont regret it” Just then the bell rang for them to get back to class and Kya let her go.

“Come over this weekend and we can plan this it”

The shorter girl just responded with a simple okay, she was too lost in her thoughts to form a proper response. Something about the hug felt different but Lin didn't know why, they hugged all the time before but this one was different. This time Lin didn't want her to let go and she didn't know why. The rest of that week went by as normal. Lin asked her mom if she could spend the weekend knowing that she’d say yes no matter what because she didn't want to be anything like her parents. Aang and Katara had obviously said yes to having Lin over for the weekend, they loved her and enjoyed having her there even if she was very similar to her mother. Some day along the week they decided to invite Izumi considering it was her last year before she went off to college and because it would be just like when they were little girls. Friday afternoon came around rather quick and the girls agreed that they would all meet up at Kya’s locker sincer her was right in the middle of all their last classes so that Izumi could drive them all home. Bumi and Tenzin refused to drive home with them saying they didnt wanna get in the middle of their “girl talk” whatever that meant. On the drive back Kya sat in the back seat with Lin so she wouldn't feel lonely. The two older girls chatted the entire time about what they were gonna wear. Then it turned into teasing Izumi over who was gonna take her. When they finally got to Kya’s place there was no one there.

“They probably just went out to get something for us to eat” the water bender stated as she unlocked the door.

The three girls walked in and went straight to Kya’s room. Lin walked in. It had been a while since she had been in the older girl’s room but it still looked the same. It was always tidy with a few posters of some bands and people she had never heard of before. Kya went straight to her closet and started pulling stuff out to try on herself and some for Izumi to try on, occasionally throwing things in Lin's direction so she could try them on. They spent the next hour and a half laughing, trying on clothes and just talking. Lin caught herself staring at Kya multiple times throughout the night admiring her smile and getting lost in her eyes not knowing why. That night they stayed up till 3am and it reminded Lin of when they were all small. Lin felt a sense of comfort thinking of all the memories from when they were younger because she knew that no matter what happened her and Kya would still be friends.

The day of the dance Lin was actually excited, sure she didn’t like the thought of being in a crowded room full of people she didn't know but, she liked the idea of at least having Kya there with her. The school day ended and Lin met up with Izumi and Kya because they agreed to all get together at Kya’s and get ready together. They got home and immediately started getting ready for the dance. They got ready and after lots of begging from the two older girls Lin agreed to let Kya do her eyeliner and eyeliner only. As Kya got closer Lin’s heart started racing, heart only started racing like this when she had a crush on a boy, no no she couldn’t have a crush on Kya, Kya was her friend plus she was a girl, she couldn't have crushes on girls. Right? Just then she snapped out of her trance because Izumi yelled that it was time to go. Lin ignored what just happened and grabbed her stuff to leave.

They got to the dance and Izumi went her own way leaving Lin and Kya alone. Lin had successfully been able to ignore what had just happened with Kya, well she was almost able to ignore her feelings. Everything was going great and Lin was actually enjoying herself. They danced to some songs she heard on the radio, some she hadn't heard and some that she knew very well. All was good, until a slow song came on and Kya insisted on dancing to it with her.  
“Lin please dance with me” The older girl begged  
Kya pouted at her and Lin couldn't say no.

“Fine but only one song”

“I can live with that,” Kya said happily as she pulled the younger girl in close and swayed with her. Lin got the feeling again her heart started racing, she decided to ignore it and just enjoy being in the older girls arms because she liked the feeling. The younger girl wanted to stay like this forever. It was such a comforting feeling but just then the song became upbeat again and Kya let her go and Lin missed the contact. The dance continued every once in a while a slow song would come on and Lin would pretend to not wanna dance but still dance with Kya each time. The dance ended and they went back to Kya’s house. When they got back the younger girl started getting her stuff ready where she usually slept.

“You're not sleeping there tonight. Come sleep on the bed with me”  
“Wh- What” Lin stammered  
“You need to sleep somewhere really comfortable tonight, you’ve been dancing for most of the night. It's fine my bed is big enough” the older girl continued. Lin agreed and for the first time she didn't know how to respond. They finished getting ready for bed and laid down, Kya fell asleep almost immediately, which was understandable considering it was like 1am and she was probably tired from the dance. Lin on the other hand couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of the girl next to her and the events of the day. She sat there for a while just thinking about everything that happened that day when it hit her.

 _I have a crush on Kya._  
_Fuck_ she thought to herself. _Kya is my best friend and I dont wanna ruin anything. What am I gonna do?_ Before she could cause herself to panic even more a wave of tiredness came over her and she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up and remembered her realization from last night she signed _I dont wanna ruin anything. What am I supposed to do?_ After a while Lin decided that she would just push these feelings down and ignore them for the sake of the friendship, After all isn't that what the Beifongs did push their feelings down and not talk about them. She did just that, well for the most part. There were multiple times when she would think of how the older girl’s lips would feel on hers and sometimes she even imagined their wedding. She always pushed those feelings down because she knew Kya would never like her back plus she wasn't into girls right.

Lin was fine with living like this knowing she never had a chance with Kya because the waterbender wasn't into women. At least she could still be friends with Kya. Then about 5 months after the dance Kya came out to Lin and everything changed for her. Before she knew she would be fine due to Kya not liking girls (at least she thought) but now she knew that she did, meaning that there could be a chance (not that Kya would ever go out with her. After all she thought of Lin more of a sister). That made Lin’s heart race again because not only did the girl she had a crush on also like girls but she had a friend who she could relate to and could confide in. _confide in,_ right she needed to come out to Kya but how. She didn't have a word to describe herself. She had heard Kya use the word lesbian but she knew that wasn't right because she had had crushes on both boys and girls. After weeks of trying to figure out how to come out to Kya she decided on just telling her she liked girls and boys.

_🌊Kya🌊_

_Hey can I call you._  
_I need to talk to you_  
_Of course_  
_I'm free whenever_

  
Lin got more nervous as she dialed Kya's Number. She still hasn't told anyone and was really nervous.Just then Kya picked up the phone and Lin metally prepared herself. They talked normally for a while. Then Lin just wanted to get it over with so she blurted it out.

“I like girls she paused “romantically… and boys”  
Kya went silent Fuck Lin thought she hates me now, great.  
“You know there’s a word for that, bisexual” The older girl mentioned after while  
“What” Lin was taken back  
“Yeah Suki told me about it. You know her and uncle Sokka are bi”  
“There’s a- There’s a word for it” knowing this made Lin feel more at ease with herself.

Kya then explained it to her and they talked for another hour talking about everything and nothing. After the call Lin laid down in her bed and felt relieved. Relieved because there was a word to describe her. Relieved because there were other people who were just like her. For once she just sat there in her bed smiling because she felt genuinely happy. Over the next year and half Lin came out to a few ppl, such as her mom, Aang, Katara, Bumi, Tenzin, Izumi and other close family members/ friends. She only came out to the people close to her because she didn't really think others should know about her. One thing Lin didn't tell anyone, not even her closest friends was the fact that she had a crush on Kya, it was something really personal and she didn't know could trust anyone with it because if the news had gotten to Kya she wouldn't know what to do with herself. So she kept that secret locked up inside herself never intending to tell anyone. By the time she had finished coming out to everyone she wanted to, Lin felt extremely confident in herself and sexuality that she really didn't care if people knew. If people found out she was fine with it, she just didn't feel the need to come out to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know in didnt include it in here but for the dance i imagine kya wearing a short blue dress with like a neckline dip that goes to her mod chest and i imagine lin wearing a green jumpsuit  
> anyway i hope yall enjoyed my tumblr and twitter are both sprqhollow if you wanna follow. kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also sorry the endings kind of weird i had more stuff i wanted to add to but didn't want to make it to long so i didn't know how to end this chapter
> 
> p.s im gonna try and put out updates weekly but know promises


	3. august

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin hit some unexpected bumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it took me so long to update but school was kicking my ass but im back :)

**_But I can see us_ **

**_Lost in the memory_ **

**_August slipped away into a moment in time_ **

**_'Cause it was never mine_ **

**_───────────────────────────_ **

It had been a couple years since both Lin and Kya had came out. Kya had had a girlfriend for a little bit which hurt Lin but she would never say anything. Kya was now a senior, it was her last year and she was getting ready to go off to college and explore the world. This made Lin sad because she knew she wouldn't get to see her as often as she wanted to anymore. But this just made her wanna spend even more time with her considering the fact that she would be gone for an indefinite amount of time. Lin made a plan to take advantage of all the time they had left together, and that she did. That summer the girls spent almost everyday together alternating whose house they stayed out, which wasn't out of the ordinary with the duo. The difference was that this year with every hug and touch Lin held on tighter and longer, making sure to take in every moment she had left with the older girl. Although she couldn't tell Kya was doing the same to keep each moment engraved in her brain. None of them wanting the summer to end but it had to and it did. September rolled around, Lin was back in school and Kya was preparing to leave and go on her adventure. Both girls knew that their futures were gonna change but neither of them knew it was gonna change like this.

School had been in session for two weeks already and Kya was about to leave but before her going away party the girls decided to spend one more night together just the two of them. They spent the day just walking around aimlessly just wanting to be in the presence of one another. After a while they decided to go to a local park to watch the sunset. They got there and the park was practically empty as it usually was at this time. Kya had never been more grateful because it meant another moment for just them. It was such a peaceful and beautiful moment both girls sat there smiling and enjoying everything. Kya rested her head on Lin’s shoulder and the younger girl knew she had to tell her.

“Kya, I need to tell you something.” The other girl just hummed in response. Lin straightened herself up and her tone got more serious, noticing this kya sat up and looked at her in her eyes.

“Whats up”

Lin took a deep breath and just blurted out “Tenzin asked me out”

Kya started at her and started laughing

“I’m being serious Kya!” Lin half-yelled

“I know but he doesn't stand a chance with you. You said no right? right?” Judging by the look on Lin’s face that wasn't the answer.

“I said yes” Kya started back at her like she was crazy for the second time that night. Getting no response from her Lin continued, “I said yes because I like him and he likes me and bet of all he's not an asshole like most of the guys at school” 

“You can't date my brother” Kya said her voice rising slightly

“Why? Give me one reason why i can’t.” Lin responded trying to stay calm

“Because….Because...You just can’t”

“That’s not a valid reason. Why can’t I date him? He's a good guy.” Lin yelled 

“Because he’s my brother and… and..” Kya said searching for the right words.

“Again not a valid reason and why does it matter you’re be leaving in two days anyway”

“BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU” Kya blurted out unexpectedly covering her mouth realizing what she said”

Both girls went quite not knowing what to say or how to respond to anything that just happened.

After what felt like hours but in reality was just seconds, Lin spoke almost in a whisper, “Then stay... stay and we can be together. I’ll tell Tenzin I changed my mind just tell me you’ll stay”

“You know I can't. I need to get out of here. It's been my dream forever to go out and see the world and I can't just throw that away.” the older girl responded 

“Then you don’t get to tell me who I can or can't date. I can't just sit around and wait for you to decide what you want and if you’re going to be an asshole about it then I don't wanna talk to you and i'm going home” the younger yelped and started stormin off

“Lin! Wait!” The younger girl stopped and Kya took this as an invitation to continue “Please at least let me drive you home. It's getting dark and it’s dangerous I don’t want you to get hurt”

“I’m fine, I can protect myself, I don’t need you to babysit me” 

“Lin stop being a stubborn bitch and let me take you home”

Lin agreed just because she knew Kya would follow her and not shut up until she agreed. The car ride to the Beifong household was awkward to say the least. Kya tried to lighten the tension with some small talk but Lin just responded with a “Fuck off, I dont wanna talk to you.” So Kya just drove the rest of the way and dropped her off without another word. 

That night Kya got virtually no sleep. Their  conversation fight replayed in her head over and over again. All her words were true. She did love Lin, she wanted to be with her but she couldn't just give up the opportunity. Traveling the world had been her dream since she was little and now she had that opportunity to do it all while studying on a full scholarship. She couldn't just throw that away. Kya thought Lin understood that but after the events of last night it was obvious she didn't. She wanted to figure everything out with the younger girl and try to make up with her but after what happened she wasn't sure if Lin would want to hear anything from her. Kya figured she might as well give it a shot at her farewell party tomorrow because Lin had to be there right? 

The next day Kya woke up exhausted she had stayed until 5 in the morning thinking about her fight with Lin and what she would say when she saw her later that day. Lin was her best friend and she couldn't just let things end this way she couldn't just leave with her best friend (she’d be lucky if Lin still wanted to be friends after this) hating her it hurt too much to think about. But that's exactly what happened. Kya got ready for the day and did her makeup so she’d look less like a half-dead zombie and went out to help her parents get ready for the party. She quickly sent Lin a text hoping she would answer. 

_ Lin 💖 _

_ Hey we need to talk about last night  _

_ Can you meet with me before my party tonight? _

Kya kept checking her phone every ten minutes in hopes of the younger girl answering but it had been 3 hours and still nothing. It was getting closer to the start of her party and she still hadn’t heard back from Lin and she started to worry. The older girl started to think the younger wasn’t gonna show up and that they’d leave on a bad note. She had completely given up hope that Lin was gonna show up but then the younger girl walked in. Kya immediately got happy but that soon disappeared because she noticed Lin went straight to Tenzin. That made Kya mad but she didn't want to give the other girl the satisfaction of knowing that so she decided to act like she didn't mind or at least try and act like it. They night got closer to the end and Lin had made no effort to talk to her hell it even seemed like she was avoiding Kya all together. Granted Kya had made no effort either but that was besides the point. Finally Kya had gotten tired of this game Lin was playing and waited till the younger girl was alone to talk to her. 

“I’m tired of this  _ thing _ that you’re doing” 

“What  _ thing _ ” Lin snapped back 

“The thing where you won't answer any of my calls or how you’ve been avoiding me all day” Kya responded

“Why would I respond there is nothing we need to talk about. We both said what we needed last night and there is nothing more to say. You made your decision already and I made mine”

“Why do you also have to act like this, its not a big deal” Kya responded almost yelling

“Not a big deal, You were my best friend, I have been in love with you for 3 years and I finally find out that you like me back and you tell me we cant be together and that you’re still leaving. Then you expect me to wait around for you when I don't even know when you’ll be back.” Lin shouted “When you stop being such a stubborn asshole then maybe we can talk” Before Kya could respond Lin had already stormed out and when the older girl went to look for her she had already left the party. 

  
The next day before she left she thought about texting Lin one last time but just like all the text she had drafted and thought about sending the night before she decided against it and left them as just that,  _ drafts _ . And just like that the water bender had lost her best friend, the girl who knew her better than anyone. The girl who she knew her whole life slipped away. The girl who she wanted to spend every waking moment with was gone and it had been all her fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short but i will try and post another one on thursday, i have it all planned out already i just need to write it 
> 
> these are my [tumblr](https://sprqhollow.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sprqhollow) if you wanna say hi or just talk :)


	4. i showed up at your party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya comes back from traveling the world, but what does that mean for her and Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here is the next chapter enjoy :)

**_But if I just showed up at your party_ **

**_Would you have me?_ **

**_Would you want me?_ **

**_Would you tell me to go fuck myself_ **

**_Or lead me to the garden?_ **

**_───────────────────────────_ **

It had been 4 years since Kya last saw or spoke to Lin and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about the younger girl. Every birthday and holiday since she left she had thought about calling her or just texting her to see how she was doing but she never did. She had typed up multiple messages because she missed talking to the other girl, she missed the presence of the other girl but she never went through with any of it. Saying Kya left on a bad note was a huge understatement, they had such a massive fight and Kya knew that Lin hated her guts. Which is why the few times she was able to go home she made no effort to contact Lin and avoided her like the plague. Kya’s time of traveling the world was coming to an end which meant she had to go back home and face Lin eventually. But that time wasn't now so she pushed that thought to the back of her head and focus on packing her stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the 4 years since Kya had left Lin was doing really well and she genuinely liked being with Tenzin. He made her feel special like no one else had. Well one other person had made her feel like this, Kya, but Kya was long in the past and she didn’t wanna live in the past, that was besides the point. Lin and Tenzin were coming up on their 4 year anniversary and Lin couldn't be happier (even if she didn't show it) and nothing was gonna ruin it and she meant it. Lin knew that Kya would be coming back from her adventure but that didn't bother her, at least not like it would have 3 years ago. She was over her feelings for the older girl now and didnt care what she had to say because she was happy. Sure she did miss the relationship she had with Kya before but, she knew after that fight what they had platonic or not would never be the same, if they ever talked again.

A few weeks had passed and it was the day of Kya’s return and her welcome back ‘party’. Lin was going to the party only because Tenzin wanted her to be there, yeah only because Tenzin wanted her there. The younger told herself that she would be there for a few hours or whatever was socially acceptable and then leave and say she had to go because she had an early shift at the police station. She had a plan and was gonna stick to it, or so she thought. Lin had full intention of sticking to this plan and she really was trying to, but even though she was still upset about everything that happened before the other girl left there was a little voice in her brain telling her to stay. Lin tried fighting that little voice but she couldn't because a part of her did want to stay and make up with Kya but she wasn’t sure if she could find the right words to do it. The night all Lin was able to say was a small “Hi” and “Welcome back” which she only got in because the older girl came to talk to her brother. A part of her was relieved that she only got a few words in but another (smaller) part of her was upset but she ignored that smaller part and pushed it way down, ignoring it and just focusing on the good things in her life like Tenzin and the fact that she was making her way up the ranks in the police force. 

_ 6 MONTHS LATER _

__

It was 6 months since Kya had returned home and Lin had barely even talked to Kya besides a few words and that stung, not that she would ever tell anyone that. Plus that was the last thing on her mind because she had just moved up and had just become a sergeant which was one step closer to becoming chief which had been her dream since her senior year. Despite her multiple protests Aang and Katara instead of throwing her a dinner to celebrate. That's how she ended up here sitting across from Kya without a thing to say. She tried to keep up conversations with everyone else but they were all in their old conversations so she was stuck just staring at Kya. There was just awkward silence, none of the girls knowing what to say. Kya was the one who broke the silence.

“We need to talk, alone. Meet me tomorrow for lunch, I’ll pay” 

The younger girl thought about it for a while and just responded with a simple “sure.” She didn’t show it but she was actually kinda happy that they were gonna meet up. The girls agreed at a time and place before someone was calling for Lin again. 

The next day Lin woke up slightly more nervous than usual, she was meeting up with her ex-best friend/ brother’s sister/ the girl who used to know her better than anyone and she had no idea what the other girl was gonna say and she had less of an idea of what she was gonna say. She pushed all of that to the back of her head because she needed to be focused for today it was her first day as sergeant and she couldn't let something stupid like this cloud any of her judgment. 

3 o’clock came around and Lin headed to the place she and Kya had agreed to and Lin’s mind started to wander worrying about what Kya wanted to say. She quickly calmed and assured herself that everything would be fine and even if things did go wrong they were in public and neither of them could make a scene. When Lin got to the restaurant Kya was already there waiting for her at a table. Lin sat down across from her. She gave the older girl a half-smile as a hello and picked up her menu to order. About 10 minutes later the waiter came and took their orders, the girls made small talk while they waited for their food, which made Lin’s nerves just come back. Their food came and they just sat in silence eating for a little until Kya broke the silence (once again)

“I’m so sorry about everything that happened. I shouldn't have said any of the things that I did and I know I can't take them back now but I'm sorry I’m really really sorry. I was in no place to tell you not to date Tenzin and I understand if you hate me and never wanna talk to me again but I just wanted to let you know that-”

“Kya” Lin interrupted. After the other girl stopped talking she continued “First off I don't hate you, I mean I was really mad at you first but I never hated you. Second I’m sorry too I should have never said the things that I did and I know I was kinda acting like a, how did you put it ‘stubborn bitch.” 

Kya laughed, making Lin smile because she really did miss the other girl. 

“I know it might not be the same as it was before but what do you say we try the whole friend thing again” 

Kya smilied “I would love nothing more than that” after that the girls spent the rest of their lunch catching up on everything they missed in the 5 years. Kya tried getting Lin to open up about her relationship with Tenzin but the younger girl refused. So instead she talked Lin’s ear off about everywhere she went (and all the girls she had met) until Lin had to go back home.

Over the next few years the two girls started to get close once again. After a while it had started to seem like they had never had a falling out. There was one specific moment that solidified this for Lin.

Lin and Tenzin had just celebrated their 8 year anniversary and everything was going super good that was until Tenzin brought up having kids. Lin didn’t want kids and apparently Tenzin did this caused them to get into a huge fight that ended in Lin storming out of Tenzin’s room. Kya had overheard everything (not like she was trying to, they were being very loud) and ran after her. She caught up to Lin and grabbed her before she drove off.

“Hey are you good, I kinda heard everything that happened and I just wanted to say I’m here if you need to talk” 

Lin just started at her saying nothing scared that if she spoke she would burst into tears. Kya noticed and spoke in a soft voice, ”Met me at your place in 15 minutes. I’m bringing a bottle of Wine and some Ice Cream and you are gonna cry it out.” Lin just nodded in response. Just like she said 15 minutes later Kya arrived at Lin’s apartment with a bottle of wine and a tub of ice cream. Kya grabbed Lin and made her explain everything while also trying not to push her boundaries too much. Lin explained everything without caring that she was crying and Kya sat there and listened to everything she had to say, just letting her get everything out that she needed. 

“I’m sure he’s gonna break up with me all over a stupid conversation over hypothetical kids. I should have never said anything because now I’ve ruined one of the only good things in my life.”

Kya wrapped her arm around her and spoke for the first time that night “He doesn’t hate you trust me. You should see the way his eyes light up when he talks about you, or the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. He is so in love with you, he won't break up with you. Plus you're both still young so there is no need to think about having kids. Plus if he’s a dick to you I’ll hurt him”’

Lin let out a small laugh and finished venting her problems. Kya was gonna make sure that she felt better and that she did. They spent a good amount of that night laughing and joking just like when they were kids and this made Lin happy. This was the moment Lin knew that her and Kya did have a chance at going back to the way things were when they were in high school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kya had always known they would be able to go back to the way they were, well not known but more like hoped. She was right they were getting back to the closeness they once knew. At first her return Kya had no idea if she had romantic feelings for the younger girl but she decided that her feelings didn't matter anyway because Lin was with Tenzin and she was happy and Kya didn’t wanna take that away from her. She decided not to think about it, that was until Aang passed away. Aang had passed not so unexpectedly everyone had seen him getting weaker as the years went by but that still didn’t prepare at all for his passing. Her dad’s passing took particular hard on Katara and Kya decided that it was her job to be home permanently and help her through her grieving (and maybe manage her grieving too.) What Kya didn't expect was how much it hurt for her to be home, surrounded by all the memories of him. Everything affected Kya more than she’d care to admit. In this time Kya started isolating herself and distancing herself from everyone and no one seemed to notice. Well she thought that no one noticed but a few months after she permanently moved back to the southern water tribe Lin had unexpectedly shown up. Kya opened the door, definitely not presentable and was shocked to see her. 

“Lin what are you doing here” 

“Geeze don’t sound so excited to see me” The earth bender responded stepping in. 

Lin noticed that Kya wasn't her usual bubbly self and immediately got serious “I hadn’t heard from you in months and you weren't answering any of my texts. I was starting to get worried, so I decided to come down and make sure you were good”

“Yeah sorry about that I dropped my phone somewhere a while back and haven't been able to find it but I’m fine” Kya half-lied. She had dropped her phone but she had made no attempt to look for it. 

“Kya I know you're lying, I know you better than anyone there is no need for you to lie. I’m here for you whenever you're ready to talk.” Lin wrapped her arms around Kya and whispered “I’m here and I love you” and as if something just snapped her Kya broke down crying and just let all her grievances out. Lin just held her and let her let it all out much as how the older girl had done to her the day her and Tenzin got into the fight. Lin ended up staying with Kya and Katara for a week to help out so that Kya and Katara could get so much needed rest from everything. That week that she was there Lin didn't let them do anything for them saying they needed to get some much deserved rest. It wasn't until the day after Lin left that Kya was laying in her bed feeling happier and more relieved than she had in awhile that she realized that the feelings for the younger that she thought she no longer had were very much still there, but that was something she had to ignore because Lin was with Tenzin and she couldn't do that to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone who celebrates happy thanksgiving hopefully this is something to distract you if you dont feel like dealing with your family. For this chapter i tried to get into lin's mind and write from her pov so i hope i did her justice and hope you guys enjoyed it! as always kudos and comments (and constructive criticism if you'd like) are appreciated  
> as always here are my [tumblr](https://sprqhollow.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sprqhollow) if you wanna talk


End file.
